


Inheritence

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Sorry if this doesn't match. Only seen it once and not recently. Was inspired to write this by reading something else and vague memories. Oh well, shits and giggles and all that!





	

So what? She'd only picked up a piece of junk. It wasn't her fault she saw things. And now this creature (woman?) was telling her she had an inheritance.

She didn't want it. What were the Jedi worth anyway?

Yoda? 

Skywalker?

Legends from the past who disappeared as soon as the going got tough. Winning a battle was fine, but carrying on and ensuring a fair day to day life for all. That took guts. She didn't see them trying to help.

Why would they? Bloody elitist gits. 

Well whatever anyone said, she wouldn't fall into that trap. If she truly was a Jedi she would do the title proud.

Nobody would ever be able to accuse her of leaving a job half done.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't match. Only seen it once and not recently. Was inspired to write this by reading something else and vague memories. Oh well, shits and giggles and all that!


End file.
